


Red, I Feel My Soul On Fire

by Texeoghea



Series: The Demon’s Blood [4]
Category: The Demon (DCU Comics)
Genre: Casual nakedness, Demons, Dissociation, Etrigan's POV, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Top surgery, Mentions of self-harm, Non-Consensual Tickling, Off-Handed References To The Demon: Hell Is Earth, Possessive Behavior, Soulmates, Trans Character, Trans John Constantine, i cant believe that is a tag, is it ever consensual???, its hard to write in. fuck me, sex is mentioned but not in detail, soul bonds, yall know what the fuck is up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texeoghea/pseuds/Texeoghea
Summary: Distantly, he could feel pain lancing up and down his arm, and his hands felt wet, but neither of those things caused enough alarm to distract his brain from his main goal: finding his host.





	Red, I Feel My Soul On Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koalaboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaboy/gifts).



It was hard for him to see. Harder than usual, I mean. Most demons were farsighted, and Etrigan was no exception, but even the buildings in the distance were covered with a blurry red haze. His mind was hazy as well, and strangely, his body felt uncomfortably hot. In his dizzy state, he wasn't sure what had happened to him. He was fighting Felix Faust, the wizard had casted a spell, and then Etrigan's vision had gone red. He had left Jason and John in Jason's apartment earlier, feeling too cramped and seeking the rank open air of Gotham City. Etrigan couldn't remember much else, but he didn't care. Distantly, he could feel pain lancing up and down his arm, and his hands felt wet, but neither of those things caused enough alarm to distract his brain from his main goal: finding his host. Etrigan couldn't see, but he didn't need to. The bond between his and Jason's souls meant that he could track the man across the galaxy if needed, let alone the city of Gotham. Sure, he slammed headfirst into a billboard or two, and he was probably on the news by now, but it didn't matter. Jason mattered. Jason would fix the messy red haze, the pain in his arm, the overwhelming heat building under his skin. (He'd thought before that no heat could hurt him, but now he felt hotter than even his own hellfire.)

When he finally reached Jason's apartment, he found the window to the bedroom open. Did he leave it open? He couldn't remember. He squeezed through, agile as a cat, and fell to a ceremonious heap on the floor. He panted for breath, hearing voices. One was faint, hazy as his vision, but the other was crystal clear. Jason. Blearily, Etrigan sniffed the air to make sure. The scent of sweat and sex assaulted his nose as he tried to get up, as the voices spoke again, first the hazy one, then Jason's. Etrigan listened closer this time as he replied, "I don't know, he won't-  _Eddie._ " A cool hand touched Etrigan's injured arm before jerking away as Jason yelped in pain. The other voice spoke again, and Etrigan squinted hard at the man over him. "He's really hot, hotter than normal. Eddie, what's wrong?" As his voice floated over the demon, his vision began to clear. Jason's form came to focus, still fuzzy and tinted red, but visible. The stark white streak in his red hair kind of hurt Etrigan's eyes. The demon's fins twitched at the nickname. Eddie. He liked it when Jason called him that- and Jason's hand had been so pleasantly cool against his burning hot skin... the man radiated a pleasant coolness that had Etrigan reaching for him. "Jase," he mumbled. "Jason." Jason caught Etrigan's hand with his own, sucking in a breath as his palms burned before continuing. He pulled Etrigan upright, his hands sliding up the demon's arms and neck until they rested on his cheeks. "I'm here, Eddie," He pressed their chests together, both their souls humming. "Come back to me." Etrigan was so hot, and Jason was so cold, like an ice pack on the hottest day of the year. Etrigan could feel the haze fading under Jason's cool hands, the sweltering flames under his skin dying. The demon pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his face into his hair.

"Come back to me, Eddie," Jason said softly. Etrigan closed his eyes- not like they were doing much for him anyways. He breathed deeply, trying to cool himself down further. Jason's hair smelled like him- like mint and clover- along with another smell Etrigan had memorized, sugar and smoke, like a s'more roasted over a woodfire. John. Over these two scents, Etrigan smelled sex and sweat, fresh and thickly layered, and Etrigan's own smell. Sulfur and blood. The thought that his host smelled like him sent a thrill of territorial satisfaction through him, and he could feel the intense heat fading as he focused on his bonded.

Then, he noticed the sizzling.  
He jolted back, pushing Jason away from him and off his lap, noting that the world was no longer smeared with red, but a familiar inconvenient fuzz. Jason's face, arms, chest, and thighs were bright red where they had touched the demon, and Etrigan could already see blisters forming. In an instant, Etrigan healed him, a small apology flashing in his mind and dying on his lips. "There you are, is that better?" Jason asked, worried, like he hadn't been literally frying in his soulmate's arms. Etrigan nodded, glancing about the room. With his mind clearer, he noticed more; the TV was paused in the middle of a movie, Jason was naked, and so was John, who was sitting on the bed, looking just as worried as Jason. Etrigan startled when he noticed him. The lingering tang hanging over them provided the context clues Etrigan needed to fill in the gaps- they'd just finished up a round or two and were cuddling when Etrigan had dropped in.  
"Eddie," Jason's voice called his attention back to him. "Are you okay?" He asked again. "Whatever happened to you, it looked like you were about to go feral, and you felt like a live lava flow." Jason's blue eyes were wide with worry, and his concern made Etrigan uncomfortable. "I..." He didn't know how to respond. "...I needed you." Fuck rhyming. Etrigan hated not being in control of things, and especially hated it when he didn't even know what those things were. Jason smiled, gentle and sweet, his I'll-take-care-of-it smile. "Well, you've got me. I'm right here." He climbed back into Etrigan's lap and pressed a kiss to his mouth, and Etrigan purred loudly. "Come cuddle with us, puppy," Jason said gently, voice light as a butterfly. "Uh, we were not cuddling, I don't cuddle." John chimed from the bed.

"Oh yeah?" Jason challenged, turning, his smile turning into a playful smirk. "Yeah," John said, crossing his arms defiantly. (Etrigan glanced them over out of habit. No new cuts or scars, and the pale lines under his pecs were fading nicely.) Jason hopped up from his seat and pounced on the bed with a loud, "C'mere!" he tackled John back onto the cushions, tickling him. John gave a squawking cry of protest as he was assaulted, flailing. "No!" He shouted through laughter. "Eddie, help me!"  
"No, Eddie, help  _me_ tickle him," Jason countered, grinning. John flailed again in a desperate attempt to get away. Etrigan smiled fondly.  
He was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I promised I'd explain dogtrigan but ya boy is in his English class, just finished his last final, and he needs some fluff in his life. I promise, tho, Dogtrigan: Coming Soon
> 
> I'm so tired I forgot that Etrigan and Jason can't be outside like 100 yards of each other but fuck that shit. Make like DC and throw away logic for plot ammirite


End file.
